Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance
by Aeris - Goddess of Music
Summary: Brian calls The Doctor back down to earth with some shocking news. Brian wants him to meet someone. Maybe he won't be alone after all. A short chaptered story in Remembrance of Amy and Rory. Post Pond Depression.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer – I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, Amy and Rory would never have left.

A/N – This is a short chaptered story in Remembrance of the Pond's.

**Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance.**

**Introduction**

Nothing is ever simple in life. Especially when your home is a Blue Box and your garden is the entirety of time and space. It makes it very hard to get messages, unless you have a piece of psychic paper to hand.

The Doctor felt a burning sensation in his jacket pocket. Retrieving his psychic paper, he read the message written in neat cursive writing.

'_Brian Williams requests to see his Grandson in Law.'_

The Doctor's eyes widened. How did Brian know that he was married to Amy and Rory's daughter? How did he know that they even had a daughter? He had never even met River.

Flicking a few switches and pulling a few leavers, the TARDIS materialised in the Pond's old backyard. Standing by the back door waiting for him, was Brian, clutching a letter with a worried look on his face.

He stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Rory wrote to me." Said Brian, as soon as the TARDIS door closed. "It was delivered by his and Amy's son."

"You mean you know what's happened to them?"

"Yes. It's been explained to me."

"I'm sorry, Brian. And about River?"

Brian nodded.

"Yes, I know about Melody… your wife." As he said this, The Doctor blushed. "There is, if you could, something you could do for me?"

"I'm sorry Brian. I can't take you to, or go myself to Amy and Rory. The explosion would be catastrophic." The Doctor said, sadly.

"Doctor, I know. That wasn't what I was going to ask you."

"Then what?" He asked, his expression perplexed?

"I received this." Said Brian, and he gave the letter in his hand to The Doctor. It was crumpled and worn. Brian had spent many days reading and re-reading the letter looking for a solution to the disquieting content inside.

Looking down at the letter, The Doctor read,

* * *

' _Dad,_

_I know you're expecting me to tell you how University is going, and it's going well, but I want to know where Amy and Rory are._

I haven't seen or heard from them since the Cube Event, and I'm really worried. It's not like Rory to just disappear and not say anything.

_Please tell me that they are okay?_

_Love Morgana'_

* * *

"Rory has a sister?" The Doctor enquired, astounded.

'Yes, she's eleven years younger that he is, and eight years younger than Amy."

"She's 21?" Brian nodded. "Why didn't Amy and Rory tell me about her?"

"They kept her a secret so that if anything ever happened to them, or if they couldn't travel with you anymore, they, or I would point you in Morgana's direction, so you wouldn't…"

"So I wouldn't be alone." The Doctor finished for him. "Morgana Pond."

"Morgana Williams." Brian corrected out of habit.

"Allow me the delusion?" Brian smiled at The Doctor's pleading tone.

"I think she will."

"So? I'm to meet the youngest of the Pond family?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?" The Doctor queried.

"Cardiff University, but there's a slight problem. Like she was kept a secret from you, you have been kept a secret from her."

"Ah."

"Yes. Good luck?" Brian offered.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need it."


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer – I do not own Doctor Who. The description about The Weeping Angels is from the episode 'Blink'. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter One**

Morgana Grace Williams was anything but an ordinary girl. She loved her brother, when most siblings despised each other. She liked to learn, which was normally unheard of for a student. And she wanted nothing more than to leave the depressing place she lived in so she could explore the world, and in the furthest reaches of her dreams, the Universe.

With bright Green eyes and deep auburn hair that burnt copper in the sunlight, not that there was much in the sky over the UK, Morgana wondered out of the University she studied at and onto the pavement.

Holding her guitar case in her left hand, she looked down at her phone in her right. She was contemplating calling her father, to ask him about her older brother Rory and his wife Amy, who went missing back in September. It being now February. She still hadn't had any word from them. And it worried her. Immensely.

A strange noise echoing around the campus made Morgana abandon her idea of phoning her father. Looking around, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary, except perhaps a Police Box she had never seen before standing not that far from her. She carried on walking, with a frown on her face.

She didn't hear the door of the Police Box open and close. And she didn't notice the man wearing an old professor's jacket with leather elbow patches exit the Box. She did however have the feeling of being watched and stopped once more. She turned around, and looking back at the Police Box, saw the man.

"Nice Bowtie." She said, out of nowhere, and the man smiled.

"Thank you. Bowties are cool."

She tried not to laugh at the absurdity of how a Bowtie could be cool, but one look at the man's face and she could tell that he truly believed that the blue Bowtie, which was the same colour as the Police Box behind him, was in fact cool.

"Maybe you're right."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Morgana Williams." The man said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know your Brother."

"Rory? You know Rory?"

"Yes, and Amy."

"Where are they? Are they alright?" She asked, walking over to the man.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Morgana."

Usually when people say that, they mean to tell someone that whoever they have been asking about, has died.

"Please tell me they're alright. Don't tell me that they're dead." She pleaded, her heart rate beginning to rise.

"It's complicated."

"Explain it, I'm not stupid."

"Come with me." He said, holding out his hand. Morgana looked at his invitation and hesitated. "Trust me. I'm The Doctor."

Remaining silent and cautious, Morgana tentatively put her phone away and placed her hand in The Doctor's awaiting palm. With a reassuring smile, The Doctor held her hand and softly pulled her towards the Blue Police Box.

"This is a Police Box; I thought they went out of fashion in the late sixties?" Morgana commented, wondering why he was leading her to an empty box with an old telephone attached to the inside of the door.

"They did," The Doctor said, as he put his other hand into his inside Jacket pocket. There he pulled out a key. "But this isn't an ordinary Police Box."

Slowly he slid the key into the lock and turned it 90 degrees to the right. The doors opened and Morgana froze.

"What!" She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. "That is impossible."

"Check it out!" The Time Lord commented, like a gleeful little boy. He loved showing new companions the TARDIS for the first time. He always waited for the moment they said 'It's bigger on the Inside.'

Morgana slowly stepped inside, paused just inside the door and looked around with a realisation that maybe, just maybe, she could escape the little world she lived in and do something more. If a room of this size could be kept in something so small, surely anything is possible.

As The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and stood by the console, Morgana ran out. Touching the wooden surface of the outside, she walked slowly around it marvelling at the new world The Doctor had just shown her. And this was just his Time Machine.

"It's smaller on the outside." She said, stepping back over the threshold and shutting the door behind her. Placing her guitar next to the hat stand, she carried on walking around the control room, still in complete awe.

"Well, that's a first. Most people don't normally say that."

"What, they usually say 'It's bigger on the inside?'" The Doctor nodded. "I'm not most people."

"No, you aren't. You're a Pond."

"I always did think that Rory went better with Pond than Williams. Ever since I was a little girl. He would always follow her around and I would think, 'Yep, that's Rory Pond.'" She smiled sadly. "Where is my brother?"

"It's still very complicated."

"Doctor, I'm 21, not 12. I can take it."

Instead of answering her, The Doctor starting dashing around the console flipping switches and pulling leavers. The central column started to move up and down and the same noise she heard on Campus resonated in the air.

When she landed, The Doctor motioned with his hand that Morgana should open the doors. She did so. They had landed in a Graveyard.

"They are dead." She said in a voice so desolate, that it broke both of The Doctor's hearts. Walking further into the graveyard, Morgana's eyes skimmed each and every tombstone, looking for the one with her Brother's name on it.

When The Doctor realised she was close to Amy and Rory's grave, he took her hand. She held onto him tightly, her breathing nearing hyperventilation. Suddenly he yanked her back.

"Be very careful and don't blink!" He said in a lower register, so as not to scare her.

"What do you mean, don't blink?"

"It's still here."

"What's still here?"

"The Angel." Keeping their eyes on the statue of an Angel weeping silently on the corner, they edged their way around to Rory and Amy's grave. "Why is it still here? When it took them, it should have had enough power to transport itself somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" Asked Morgana, "Does this Angel have something to do with Amy and Rory?"

"Yes. It's a Weeping Angel. Another name for it is A Lonely Assassin. They zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye.

"You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

"Is that what happened to Amy and Rory?"

"Yes." The Doctor confirmed.

"If they were sent to the past, can't you go and get them?"

"Oh Morgana. I'm sorry, but I can't. Their death was a fixed point in time. I would create a Paradox and their location would explode."

"I understand." Morgana sniffed and The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders. "Where do these Weeping Angel's come from?"

"No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly. And they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved."

"What is it?"

"They are Quantum Locked. They don't exist when they are being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn into stone. And you can't kill a stone.

"Of course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink. Then, oh yes, it can. Just DON'T blink." Finally they reached Amy and Rory's grave.

"Is this it? Amy and Rory?"

"Yes. I don't think I can face seeing their grave again. I'll keep my eyes on the Angel; you can turn around and look. Do not take your hand away from mine."

Keeping her hand in The Doctor's, Morgana slowly turned around and knelt at the grave.

* * *

' _In Loving Memory_

_Rory Arthur Williams  
Aged 82_

_And His Loving Wife_

_Amelia Jessica Williams_

_Aged 87 '_

* * *

"What year did they get sent back to?" Morgana wondered out loud.

"1938."

"Rory died in 1989 then." She said after doing the sum quickly in her head. "I wasn't even born. Amy died five years later. Were they happy? In the end."

"Yes, I believe they were."

"At least there's that. Now," thought Morgana as she stood up and turned back around to look at the Angel, "What are we going to do about the Angel? We can't just leave it here so it can take some other poor unsuspecting person."

"No, you're right." Keeping his eyes on the Angel, The Doctor delved into his pocket and pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?"

"Sonic Screwdriver," he said scanning the Angel. The screwdriver made its soft whirring noise. "It's weak. Really weak."

"Meaning?"

"I can do this." And quickly changing the setting, and pointing it back at the Angel, he pressed the button on the side. Suddenly the Angel began to tremble and shudder. It was like there was an earthquake, but only where the Angel was standing.

Unable to take the force of the sonic waves from The Doctor's screwdriver, the Lonely Assassin disintegrated until it was just minute rocks and ash blowing about in the wind.

"It's gone." Morgana breathed

"Stating the obvious really is hereditary."

"Shut up."


End file.
